


What, Like it's Hard?

by bicadyheron



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicadyheron/pseuds/bicadyheron
Summary: Cady resists the pull of the Plastics, much to the delight of Janis (and her big crush on the new girl).





	What, Like it's Hard?

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post a short little fluffy one-shot as my first work here. Hopefully you all enjoy!

Janis rapped softly on the stall door as Damian announced “You’ve been in there an awfully long time! You’re either doin drugs or you’re really constipated from usin drugs!”

She was infatuated from the moment the small girl in the stall vehemently opened the door, exclaiming something about how she wasn’t involved in drugs. Janis’s breath hitched when she saw the girl. Her caramel hair fell in naturally frizzy waves down her shoulders, and the embarrassed look in her blue eyes was incredibly endearing. The taller girl didn’t realize she was staring until Damian coughed to get her attention.

“Ah, sorry. Hi. I’m Janis, and this is Damian. He’s almost too gay to function.” Janis wanted to hide behind her hair because Damian was making intense eye contact with her.

“As the member of the Junior Activities Committee, and his resident art freak, it is my job to welcome you to North Shore High School.” Damian finally broke his stare to look at the new kid. “Can we see your schedule?”

She pulled the folded paper out of her backpack as she looked quizzically between the two. “Looks like we have French and Chemistry together, Caddy!” Damian exclaimed, gesturing to indicate Janis would share with them.

Janis was out of it, focused on calming her hurried heartbeat. However, all attempts at being not in awe of the new kid’s beauty were shattered when she spoke.

“Actually, it’s pronounced Cady.”

Janis laughed. “Yeah, I’m gonna call you Caddy.” The three all looked between each other, unsure of what to do. “Shit. That’s rude, isn’t it? Can I call you Caddy?”

The small girl looked up at Janis, surprised. It’s obvious that she wasn’t expecting the sensitivity and anxiety that Janis revealed in her questions. “Sure. I’ve never really had friends who nicknamed me before. Mostly that’s because they couldn’t speak.”

Damian laughed. “All your friends were mute?”

“No, they were animals. I just moved here from Kenya. My parents are biologists.” Cady spoke softly, looking nervously at the two taller students.

“So, why’d you move here?” Damian slung an arm around her shoulder. Janis watched, jealous of the ease with which he expressed affection through touch. 

“Oh, I wanted to get socialized.” Cady laughed, and Janis froze. She couldn’t get attached to a girl this quickly. She hadn’t been this attracted to a girl since, well, ever. A giggle escapes her lips.

“Oh, you’ll get socialized alright, a little slice like you.” Damian interjected, shooting a look at Janis. “We’ll take you to lunch with us tomorrow. Or maybe for the last few minutes. Yeah.” Damian nods to himself. “But could you wait outside for just a minute? Janis and I need to talk.”

Cady nodded and left, and as soon as the door closed behind her, Damian squealed. “Oh, you’re having a little gay aneurysm! We’re gonna get Janis a girlfriend!”

\-- 

Two weeks had passed since Janis and Damian had rescued Cady from lunch in a bathroom stall. She was apprehended by the Plastics but had turned them down. For Janis, no less. Janis had only developed deeper feelings for Cady.

Now that she knew Cady and her giving personality and similar sense of humor, it was harder to ignore her growing crush.

Janis wasn’t sure whether it made it easier or harder that Cady knew she was gay. Regina called Janis a dyke when Cady wouldn’t sit with her, and Janis wanted to clear the air of any possible misunderstanding. She knew that it made it harder that she had no clue what Cady’s sexuality was. Obviously, it wasn’t really Janis’s business, and if she wasn’t straight, Cady would come out when she was ready, but Janis was a nosy girl with some big feelings.

Naturally, Damian couldn’t help but try to intervene whenever he could. And when he wasn’t busy making the girls sit next to each other, he was making eyes at Janis or whispering innuendos in her ear.

Cady didn’t make it easier. She’d snuggle up to Janis at lunch, while doing homework at whoever’s house, watching movies, or sitting in the car. That constantly left Janis dazed and wondering just what, exactly, this girl felt for her.

While it had only been two weeks since Janis first saw Cady, she knew she had to take the leap. As they were walking home after school one day, Janis stopped, and Cady did as well.

Janis took a deep breath. “Can I ask you something?”

Cady looked nervous but nodded and smiled.

“Would you ever… uh… wanna go out with me?” Cady’s eyes went wide, and Janis regretted the moment she let the question slip. “If you don’t, it’s fine and we should still be friends, I don’t want to ruin any of this. Seriously,” she continued, for Cady continued to gape silently, “I want things to be normal between us. I don’t want to have messed up one of the best friendships in my—”

Janis was cut off by Cady’s lips on hers. It was short and sweet, both girls smiling and blushing. Cady nodded. “I’d very much like to go out with you, Jan.” She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed Janis’s warm cheeks to kiss her again, more fervently. 

Janis kissed her back desperately, and the girls only broke apart when both were gasping for air. Cady leaned her cheek on Janis’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. Janis didn’t know how she’d gotten so lucky to meet this girl. She caught her breath before the smaller one, and just took the opportunity to smile down at her girlfriend. Could Janis call Cady her girlfriend now?

She gently pushed Cady upright, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before asking “Are we like… girlfriends now?”

Cady smiled. “Sure. We’re like girlfriends now. Or we could be more than like girlfriends, and actually be girlfriends?” She smirked cheekily, tugging gently on the hem of Janis’s T-shirt to prove her point. 

Janis couldn’t take the teasing any longer and hefted Cady off her feet. “Janis, put me down!” Cady complained, giggling, as Janis began walking home again. “I’m serious!”

“You’re mine, now, Caddy,” Janis smirked as she refused to put her girlfriend down.

Girlfriend.

Girlfriend was a new word in Janis’s mouth, but as long as the girlfriend was her Caddy, Janis thought she could get used to it.


End file.
